In general, in the case of a large-capacity rotating electric machine, in order to carry out an actual load test, significant-scale load test equipment, such as electrical power equipment and load equipment, is required.
Due to such constraints, carrying out an actual load test at the factory is realistically difficult in many cases. If an actual load test is going to be performed in such a case, the rotating electric machine is installed at an on-site facility where the rotating electric machine will be used, and then the rotating electric machine is tested in an actual environment.